The Cursed Family
by Honeybun540
Summary: This is about a family that has a hidden secret, that only members of the family know about, but weird things begin to happen when the charters Rick, Amy, Joe and Larry meet three mysterious strangers. Is it for the better or worst?
1. The Fight

Driven From hiding

_**Chapter One**_

"**Watch what your doing?" Rick yelled furious at the girl who had tripped him.**

"**Why don't you make me punk? Or are you too much of a scary cat to hit me? Or maybe it's because I'm a girl." Nessa said, her long midnight black hair fanning out behind her because of the wind.**

"**Ok bring it on. I'm not afraid to hit a girl." Rick yelled his dark olive green eyes that were fletched with gold, flashing.**

"**Just step a little closer. Then you'll find out what real pain is." Nessa told him her black-blue eyes challenging him, a cocky grin on her face.**

"**Rick! Just leave her alone she's only a girl." Amy said, worry in her hazel brown eyes.**

"**Ya Rick, just walk away like a good boy." Nessa taunted.**

"**Shut up you! No Amy I won't. She needs to be taught a lesson from someone and that someone is going to be me." Rick said his eyes locked on this girl, as the wind blow, his black hair out of his face.**

"**Come on Rick! Weren't you ever told not to pick on girls? Besides do you not remember what happens?" Larry warned him, his yellow eyes shining with worry, but not for Rick, but for the girl.**

"**Rick your not suppose to pick on girls because you know they'll kick your ass." Nessa teased him.**

"**Yes Larry I do. But I really don't care I'm not going to hug her I'm going to kick her ass." Rick said growled angrily barely able to keep his voice leveled.**

"**Is that so? Well why don't you stop talking and show me then? Hun? Come kick my ass." Nessa threaten him a smile playing across her lips.**

"**Fine here I come!" Rick called running towards her.**

**Wham!**

"**You stupid cat! Don't you even have a brain? I swear you're as bad as Larry when he hasn't seen Amy in a day." Said a new voice, which had sent Rick flying.**

"**Shut up! And don't call me stupid! You damn dog!" Rick yelled standing back up and glaring at the boy who had kicked him to the ground.**

"**Are we going to fight or are you and your boy friend going to do all the fighting. Because if you are then . . ." Said Nessa but stopped when she saw the other boy's movement tense.**

**Whack! Bam! Joe went up to the Nessa, trying to kick her in the stomach. But she blocked it, by grabbing his foot and flipping him. Joe landed on his back looking up at her in surprise.**

"**Oh I seem to have offended you I feel so bad now. Not! What's a matter surprised I blocked your kick. Well don't be." Nessa said cockily looking down at this sliver-black haired boy.**

"**Joe, just leave her alone." Larry told Joe in a begging tone.**

"**Come on girly boy. What's the matter scared that I might break your girly face?" Nessa laughed readying her self for his next move.**

"**How dare you!" Joe yelled in outrage his crystal blue eyes flashing angrily.**

"**Joe! Stop now! You leave that girl alone!" Jared ordered coming towards them.**

"**No one asked you to get involved Jared." Joe yelled ignoring the black haired man.**

"**That is true. But I think it best that you do stop. When were in certain company." Jared said looking at a black Honda parked a crossed the street from them. Everyone looked across the street including Nessa.**

**She looked across the street and saw the Honda. Putting two and two together she figured they were being watched. She just didn't know by whom.**

"**Who's watching us?" Nessa questioned looking back at Jared a questioning look on her face.**

"**Come on Joe, Rick lets go please." Larry pleated walking a few steps to emphasize his urgency to leave.**

"**Ya ok let's go." Joe said following Larry and Jared's advice as he looked warily at the car.**

"**Ah I'm not afraid. Besides I still have a fight to finish." Rick said looking at Nessa.**

"**Rick come on were leaving! Now!" Jared ordered again his hazel green eyes unwavering.**

"**Fine then go on. I'll catch up in a minuet."**

"**Have a minuet that's it." Jared said sternly as he and the others began to walk away.**

"**Now that there gone come on lets finishes are fight now. Or are you to chicken to?" Nessa asked watching his expression closely. Something about it reminded her of someone else, but she couldn't remember who.**

"**No not here I'll meet you in the park by the ice cream stand at 2:30. Got it?" Rick asked looking up and down her as if he was trying to remember something.**

"**Ya, you better be there." Nessa said still scrutinized him as if she was trying to remember something.**

"**Oh, I'll be there. You can bet on it." Rick said grinning.**

"**Rick! Come on! Let's go already." Amy called to him worriedly her light brown hair blowing out behind her in the wind as she looked back at him.**

"**Coming Amy!" Rick said walking away from Nessa and towards Amy.**

**Nessa turned around and started to walk away also when someone called her name. She stopped and looked back around.**

"**Hey Nessa! What was that all about?" Riku asked curiously as he walked up to her.**

"**Oh hey Riku Kyla. What's up?" Nessa said ignoring his question as she began to walk again.**

"**What's up? Nothing really, but we saw you talking with some guy with black hair. Then fighting with that other boy with silver-black hair, he was a boy right?" Kyla asked her brown hair shining in the sun light and her green eyes looked at her inquisitively as she waited for an answer.**

"**Yes Kyla he was a boy. And it was nothing really." Nessa said wanting to drop the subject before Riku got mad about her fighting.**

"**Nothing, Nessa you were fighting with them. Hey if there causing problems with you. If you want I can help you out. You know that." Riku told her his inquisitive yellow eyes looking at her as he pushed back his dark blond hair from his shoulder.**

"**No serious there's nothing wrong. All that happened was . . . well . . . They were walking by me and as they passed me the guy with black hair tripped over my foot. So then as I said 'Hey watch where you're going you clumsy idiot! You scuffed my shoes.'" Nessa said almost grinning.**

"**You called him that?" Kyla asked her eyes wide as she looked at Nessa.**

"**Yes I did." Nessa said grinning at the thought of what she had did.**

"**Nessa you really need to learn to control your attitude not to mention your anger. It's going to get you kill one day." Riku said shaking his head in annoyance.**

"**That's if they can best me in marshal arts. And what are the chances of that?" Nessa said enthusiast.**

"**That is true I have yet to see anyone who can best you. Not even Riku can." Kyla said paisley.**

"**Ya that maybe true but you don't know how good they are. Don't be so quick to judge them by their looks. I mean I could tell even from a distance that the girly boy was holding back. One day you're going to get into a fight and get your ass kicked." Riku said shaking his head. Nessa just sighed sick of Riku acting like he was her older brother.**

"**So are you just going to let them leave or are you going to fight them somewhere else?" Kyla questioned almost already sure of the answer when she saw the glint in Nessa eyes.**

"**Oh I'm meeting them again today at 2:30 in the park. Then I will find out how good Rick is at fighting." Nessa said trying but failing to hide the excitement that had creped into her voice.**

"**They better have luck on their side or they might as well run away." Kyla laughed as she thought about how bad Nessa was going to kick their butts.**

"**My thought too. But Nessa I would like to go just in case these boys gang up on you or something like that." Riku said hoping that something might happen to where he and maybe Kyla might get to fight as well.**

"**I don't know. I think I should go alone." Nessa said not sure about the idea.**

"**Nessa I'm coming with you weather you like it or not. So is Kyla." Riku said sternly but with a grin that said he was joking.**

"**Ya I'm going to. Besides you and Riku never let me do anything fun. And this sounds like real fun." Kyla cried excitedly.**

"**Ok fine then it's settled. You both will come with me to meet Rick and Joe." Nessa said shaking her head as she smiled.**

"**Good. Now I think well have time for something to eat. Then we could head to the park." Riku told them as he headed for the nearest food shop.**

"**You're always thinking about food." Kyla laughed.**

*******

"**Joe, are you ok? You don't look so good." Amy noticed when she looked at him.**

"**I'm fine. There's really no need for you to worry about me." Joe said distractedly.**

"**Ya don't worry about that damn dog. He's just pissed because he got his ass kicked by a girl." Rick laughed as he thought back to when Nessa had put Joe on his back.**

"**What are you talking about you can't even beat me. I don't know how you even excepted to beat that girl." Joe spat back at Rick venom in his voice.**

"**Well how was I supposed to know how strong she was? I didn't even know the girl." Rick said defending him self.**

"**You're still not going to try to fight her our you?" Larry asked looking at Rick.**

"**Yes Of course I am going to fight. Since when have I ever given up when I can't beat someone?" Rick asked annoyed that Larry had to even ask.**

"**Yes and it gets kind of annoying when you persist like you do." Joe complained.**

"**Ya well I don't give a damn if you're annoyed or not because I will beat you some day." Rick declared.**

"**Only in your dreams. . . You. . . Stupid. . . Cat."**

"**You want a piece of me dog?" Rick yelled as he stood face to face with Joe looking at him with raw hated.**

"**Bring it on cat." Joe said calmly.**

"**Rick, Joe! Maybe you shouldn't be fighting in public." Larry pointed out as people began to stare at them.**

"**Larry, stay out of this!" Rick yelled.**

"**Hey why do you think Tristen was there?" Amy asked trying stopping Rick and Joe from fighting.**

**Every one stopped when Amy asked this all wondering this question.**

"**Jared, do you know why he was there?" Larry prompted.**

"**To be honest I have no idea." Jared confessed.**

*** * ***

"**Tell me Travis who is that girl?" Tristen asked as he looked out the window of his car.**

"**I don't know Tristen. I don't think I have ever seen her before. But it looks as if they just met her. Why?" Travis asked curiously.**

"**I don't know she just looks different from everyone else. I want you to find out her name for me." Tristen told Travis, it wasn't a request but a demand.**

"**How so, she looks just like everyone else. Maybe a little tougher though." Travis pointed out to him.**

"**No, she doesn't. Look at her closely. I don't know if you can tell, but she has something to hide like we do. I can feel it." Tristen explain to Travis curious about the girl.**

"**How can you tell?" Travis asked also looking at the girl.**

"**Maybe it's just that I can tell because I hold the most powerful creature of all of us who are cursed or it maybe something else. What ever it is I can see it and you can't. Is there a problem with that Travis?" Tristen asked his voice cold.**

"**No of course not but she is pretty isn't she?" Travis inquired.**

"**No she's ugly. But not as ugly as that Amy girl." Tristen complained.**

"**Yes of course your right."**

"**Driver lets go back to Yakima estate now. I am not feeling so good all of the sudden." Tristen told his driver only looking back once to look directly at Nessa.**


	2. The Secert

So heres the second chapter enjoy!

* * *

Driven From hiding

_**Chapter Two**_

2

"Oh I forgot I'm supposed to meet Sam and Sara at the park." Amy exclaimed as she remembered her promise to take them to the park.

"Well you can still meet them at the park. I'm going there at 2:30." Rick suggested calmly.

"Ok I'll go with you but Rick why are you going to the park?" Amy asked curious.

"I'm going there to fight that girl."

"In that case I'm coming with you." Joe affirmed.

"What why?" Rick asked in distaste.

"So I can pull her off you before she goes too far. I wouldn't want Sara seeing that. She's had enough to deal with lately."

"Ok then we can all go to the park." Amy announced.

"I want to go to Amy?" Larry asked innocently.

"Yes Larry you can come too." Amy confirmed.

***

"Hey! Its 2:30 now. They better show." Nessa said hotly.

"Ya if they don't show . . ." Riku started, but didn't get to finish.

"I'll show all right. I haven't ditched on a fight yet and I'm not going to start now." Rick smiled as he walked up to them.

"About time you showed up. What took you so long? I was about to give up hope." Nessa said excitedly.

"Don't give up so soon. I'm not going to let you won on the count of default. I'm going to kick your ass fair and square." Rick vowed.

"Keep dreaming. The only thing you're going to win is a broken arm." Nessa said unable to keep the cockiness out of her voice.

"Rules none of your buddies, can jump in on the fight." Rick told her as he looked at Riku and Kyla.

"The same with you Joe can't jump in again, its just Nessa and you. Got it?" Riku stated eyeing Joe.

"Ya we got it." Joe agreed.

"Hey what's going on? Is there a fight? And who are they?" Sam asked as he joined the others.

"Sam and Sara this is Nessa and . . ." Amy hesitated looking at Riku and Kyla.

"This is Riku and Kyla. There here just in case." Nessa said not finishing her sentence on propose.

"Are they apart of the . . ." Sam asked, but stopped when he saw Joes face.

"Sam shut your mouth now!" Joe yelled at him, before Sam said too much.

"What is it? I think they have something there not saying. Wonder what it is." Kyla asked Riku.

"You just keep wondering girly! It's not like it's any of your business. What are you noises?" Sam asked a smart-alecky tone to his voice.

"Don't call me GIRLY!! Shut your damn mouth you little bastard." Kyla ordered raising her fist at Sam.

"What are you going to do punish me? You're not my parent. You have no right to tell me what to do." Sam told her, his face smooth.

"That's it." Kyla said losing her temper.

Rick came at Nessa kicking. Nessa grabs his foot just like she did with Joe and flipped him, Rick landing on his back. Quickly Rick jumped to his feet. Nessa then aimed a punch at Rick. He blocked the punch. Then aimed one of his, own punches at Nessa. Dodging under the punch Nessa hit Rick in the stomach. Rick flow back hitting a tree hard. She grinned thinking she'd already won the fight. But Rick jumped to his feet coming towards her, as if she just thrown him to the ground.

"What the hell? You're supposed to be knocked out!" Nessa yelled in surprise.

"Sorry to up set you. But I don't get knock out easily. I'm made of something to strong for that." Rick taunted with a smirk on his face.

"And what is that?"

"Sorry can't tell you that." Rick said as he moved in closer to her.

"Oh well. This is going to make it all the more fun." Nessa said returning his smirk with a grin.

Nessa ran up to Rick and punching him. Rick expecting this dodged out of the way, fast enough to land a punch on Nessa. Nessa felt his fist come in contact with her stomach. Rick didn't even have time to blink as Nessa through a punch at his nose. She felt bone brake under her fisted and blood ran down his face.

"Damn it! You bitch! You broke my nose!" Rick yelled in pain as he tried to stop the bleeding.

Kyla and Sam then start to fight. Sam kicking out at Kyla, but she jumped over the kick and punched him in the nose.

"How dare you touch me? You're going to pay for that!" Sam yelled, and then jumped at Kyla kicking her straight in the chest. Kyla flew back hitting the ground hard. She gasped for air trying to get back on her feet. Kyla refused to give up; with some effort she got back on her feet to continue the fight.

"Have to do better then that if you want to hurt me." Kyla called at him.

"Kyla!" Riku yelled aloud as he watched her fall to the ground.

"Hey no jumping in." Joe said jumping in front of Riku.

"Get out of my way girl face!" Riku growled angrily as Joe blocked his way.

Joe jumped at Riku. He expected this and just jumped aside. But Joe just spun around and kicked him. Riku lifted his arm just in time to block the kick. Riku then made a move to kick Joe in the stomach.

But Joe dodged the kick. Then with speed, that Nessa would have been surprised by kicked Riku in the back. As Riku struggled to get to his feet Joe took advantage of Riku's struggle and elbowed him in the back. Riku almost fell back to the ground, but some how remained on his feet, thinking fast he tripped Joe. They both fell to the ground a tangle of arms and legs kicking and punching each other.

"Freeze no one move. If you do then you'll be expiring lots of pain." A voice called from behind them all.

"Edward what are you doing here? I thought you were at the lake house." Larry asked taken by surprise at Edwards's sudden appearance.

"Hello Larry. Yes I was at the lake house. But I came back early then deicide to go for a walk in the park. So when I saw all this I deicide to break it up. Of course that was after I saw you, Sara and Amy." Edward claimed.

"Edward I'm glade your back and you're here. This fight was getting out of control. I wasn't sure what to do." Amy exclaimed in exasperation, as a smile crossed her face making her eyes light up.

"We'll in that case I'm glade I showed up. Now if all you will separate from each other. Yakima's on the left and others on the right. Now what is this fight all about? Can anyone tell me hmm?" Edward asked looking from one guilty face to another.

"Did he say Yakima's?" Riku whispered to Kyla.

"Ya he did." Kyla whispered back.

"Shut it you two." Nessa whispered to both of them.

"Rick and Nessa started this. Then Sam and Kyla started to fight. Then Joe and Riku started to fight each other." Sara explained calmly to Edward.

"So I assume this girl is Nessa, this is Kyla, and this is Riku." Edward asked indicating each person as he pointed him or her out.

"Yes that is right. But may I ask who you are?" Nessa questioned trying to place the face. She recognized it but couldn't remember the guys name or where she had seen him before.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Edward Yakima. I'm Joe, Rick, Amy, Larry, Sam, and Sara cousin."

"Well that's nice. But this was a privet fight and you weren't invited. So if you wouldn't mind leaving that would be just nice." Nessa said hoping he would leave, so she could finally finish her fight with Rick.

"You know you have a smart mouth for a kid. You better watch it or your going to talk your way right into trouble." Edward pointed out.

"Oh I'm so afraid. I'm shaking in my shoes. Not!"

"Well, well I like this one you guys. She has an attitude that I don't see on girls anymore. But I'm not so sure Tristen well like this so much. Tell me do they know about . . ." Edward asked, but didn't finish his sentence.

"No they don't know. And there not are friends." Rick enlightened him stubbornly.

"Then are they Yakima's?" Edward asked looking confused.

"No clue. But they acted like Rick, Joe, and Sam. Plus they're really strong." Larry let him know.

"Listen, we don't know what's going on, but were leaving now. Come on Riku and Kyla were leaving." Nessa instructed them.

"No, wait don't leave so soon. I would like to talk to you three but especially you, Nessa." Edward said looking closely at them.

"If I refuse, what will you do then? Will you try to drag me? Because I kick and scream, also there are people all over the place." Nessa warned him.

"I would hate for that to happen. But all I really want to do is talk to you." Edward consoled her.

"Fine you can talk to me, but you won't talk to them." Nessa notified him.

"Nessa you don't have to speak for us. We do know how to talk." Riku complained to her.

"Fine then talk for yourself. Edward lets hurry this up." Nessa impatient

"Ok then let's go. Well talk over here."

"Yes lets." Nessa said following Edward a little ways away from the others just out of hearing distance.

"Nessa tell me what are you?" Edward asked politely

"What is that suppose to mean?" Nessa asked cautiously.

"I mean I know you're not a Yakima. But yet well . . . Um . . ." Edward asked at a loss for words.

"I'm different ok. That's all. Now can you tell me what this is about?"

"Everyone's different from one another. But you have something else. Please tell me what it is." Edward looked into Nessa eyes willing her to tell him the truth.

"I'm a mutant." Nessa said sarcastically, looking at him, but he saw the pride in her eyes that he couldn't place. "Now tell me why you wanted to speak with me." Nessa demeaned impatient clearly written on her face.

"There's this curse on the Yakima family. That if someone from the opposite sex hugs anyone of us then not only will they get shocked, but also we will turn into are animal form. Each one of us has an animal form from all over the world. That's why I was surprised to see you and your friends fighting Rick and them without one of you guys getting shocked. Then to see that they didn't turn into their animal forms either. It was a bit of a surprise." Edward explained looking at her now seriously.

"That does explain a lot. Like why Joe was so surprised that I block his kick and he didn't turn into an animal." Nessa recalled.

"You fought Joe and you beat him. You must be really good at fighting to have beaten him. Where did you learn to fight?" Edward asked curious.

"Ya I'm ok at fighting. But I think I could still use some work. But it didn't surprise me when he couldn't beat me. I have never loss a battle before." Nessa told him casually, as if it was unimportant.

"Where did you . . ." Edward began, but was interrupted.

"Nessa come on lets go!" Kyla shouted.

"I'm coming got to run. Oh ya the guy that taught me how to fight I think his name was Alphonse. Maybe I'll see you around." Nessa turned as she told him who taught her to fight then walked away.

"Oh we will see each other again very soon." Edward silently promised.

"Well did you get the information on the girl?" Travis asked coming out from behind a tree.

"Ya I did. And where going to have to be careful if were going to do anything." Edward warned him.

"Fine that was the plan anyway." Travis shrugged.

"Hey Edward what did you want to talk to Nessa for anyway?" Amy asked well she was walking over to him.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to ask her a few question about something that's all." Edward lied.

"Then why don't we believe you? You damn bear." Rick commented angrily.

"I'm so hurt by your words Rick. I can just fall down and cry. Why would you go and talk to Edward like that when he just got back. If you keep it up he might go on vacation and never come back." Travis teased.

"Oh shut up Travis! You're starting to get on my nerves . . ."

"But Rick, Travis is right if you keep being mean like that he's going to think that we don't like him. Then he would go away." Larry said in fear, taking Travis words seriously.

"God damn it I swear every time you open your mouth you give me a migrant!" Rick said hitting Larry on the head.

"Owwwwww! Rick's hitting meeeee!" Larry cried.

"Rick, stop hitting Larry. Now!" Edward commanded him.

"Fine I'll let the runt go. Edward seriously, tell me what did you talk about?" Rick questioned.

"Really nothing we talk about nothing."

"Sure you did." Rick said his voice taking on a sarcastic tone.

"Why Rick if I didn't know any better then I would say that you didn't believe me." Edward stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Will you two just not it off." Joe asked, as he rubbed his temples on his head with his fingers.

* * *

So tell me good? Bad? Did you find anything that you think i should fix? Let me know, if you want.


	3. Flashbacks

Okay so here you are the next chapter, enjoy! XD

* * *

Driven From hiding

_**Chapter Three**_

3

"So Nessa what did Edward want?" Kyla asked as they walked down the road and away from the park.

"He told me that there is a curse on their family---" So Nessa then told Kyla and Riku all that Edward had told her.

"I've heard rumors about the Yakima family. They say the families real weird. They keep to themselves mostly. I also heard talk that people believe their witches or something." Riku told Nessa.

"So if this Edward is apart of the Yakima family that means those others Rick, Joe, and Sam are also Yakima. Maybe we should leave this town and move on to the next?" Nessa suggested, as she started to have flash backs of old memories. Memories she wished to keep buried.

"Why should we? Just because we got off on the wrong foot with them doesn't mean we have to leave." Riku said defensively.

"I don't know I just have a bed feeling. If we stay here then we're going to be in a world of trouble." Nessa said with the tiniest of shudders that Riku and Kyla couldn't see.

"I think we should stay if only for a little bit longer. After all we just got here what's the harm in staying a little longer?" Riku suggested curious about this town.

"Well its getting late we better get back to the house." Kyla voluntary

"Ya besides we have a big day tomorrow." Nessa said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean? What are we doing tomorrow?" Kyla asked surprised.

"I mean I have a big day tomorrow. You and Riku have school you have to go to." Nessa said rephrasing her words.

"Why is it that only Riku and I have to go to school and you don't? Well you get to stay home and go to the stores and steal things." Kyla snapped.

"Well I have to pay then rent someway. What would you have me do? Go to school too? Riku and I both work a job as well as steal. When we need to, then if I were to go to go back to school then we would have to change things around." Nessa said as they entered their two-bedroom apartment. Nessa and Kyla shared the master bedroom. Well Riku had a room all to him self. They had one bathroom, one kitchen, one living room, and one storage closet outside by their front door.

"Yes I would have you go to school and change stuff around. Then steal later. Besides don't you stick out at the stores? I mean one kid not in school. Doesn't that look a bit weird?" Kyla said setting down on their cheap coach they had gotten from a thrift shop along with the café table and some other things.

"Yes of course I stick out. But---well I guess I could go back to school. Besides I was planning to go back anyway. Just didn't decide the when." Nessa said setting down in the armchair her feet hanging over one of the arms of it.

"I would rather not to go to school. But I do, only for Kyla though." Riku said setting next to Kyla.

"Oh thanks. So you wouldn't go if it was for me then?" Nessa asked with a hurt tone.

"Nope. No way." Riku laughed joking around with her.

"Thanks a lot. I feel so left out. Oh well I didn't think you would go back for me anyway. Besides you are her older brother, so it's only right you would do it for her." Nessa smiled.

"Ya I guess. So should we sign you up for school tomorrow?" Riku asked a blissful smile on his face.

"If I'm going to sign up tomorrow then I have a lot of work to do tell then." Nessa sighed.

"Why do you say that?" Riku asked looking at her.

"Because I'm going to need proof of residents and then I'll need a birth certificate. And who my parents are, then a whole bunch of other things. But hey it's worth it; I mean I do need an education." Nessa said feeling exhausted just at the thought of all the paper work she was going to have to do.

"Ya I guess. But don't work to hard on it tonight. If you can't get them finest tonight then don't worry about it. You can always finish tomorrow and go back to school the next day." Riku advised to her.

"Ok. Now Kyla, I know the high school gets out a half-hour later then the junior high school, so you're going to have to wait for us after school. In less you don't mind going home alone?"

"Oh I don't mind. But it's really up to Riku if I wait. But I would rather go straight home after school. So then I could have all my homework done before you both get home." Kyla told them as she thought about it.

"Well maybe. I'll think about it. Well I think about it, Kyla get ready for bed." Riku ordered her like a father would to his daughter.

"Then I'll get to work on the school stuff. It won't take that long maybe two hours at the max." Nessa said getting up and walking over to the computer settling in for a long sit and hard work.

* * *

"Would anyone like some tea?" Amy asked as they entered the house.

"Yes please." Travis answered.

"Yes that would be great." Joe said a thankful tone in his voice.

"If it's no, trouble?" Edward said.

"No trouble at all."

"Fine I'll have some." Rick told her.

"Ya I'll help Amy make it!" Larry declared.

"Ok Larry you can help me. Just follow me into the kitchen. Then will make the tea." Amy said turning to walk out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Ya, I get to help Amy." Larry cheered.

"Can I help you to Amy?" Sara asked almost in a whisper, but Amy heard her and stopped.

"Sure you can help too." Amy said smiling, and then walked into the kitchen followed by Larry, Sara, and Sam, who was following Sara.

"I'll be right back I have to go make a phone call." Joe said stepping out of the room.

"I think I'll go see if I could convince Amy to make some snacks too." Travis said a grin on his face as he slipped into the kitchen.

"Tell me Edward who was that girl exactly? She had to be important to have you come back so fast. So who is she? I think I have seen her before I just can't remember where." Rick asked him studying Edwards face, while he tried to figure out where he'd seen that girl before.

"Nothing gets by you does it Rick?" Edward asked with the hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing, but yes, I was called back for a reason. But since it does not involve you I don't think I'm going to tell you." Edward said amused by the interested Rick was showing in this subject.

"Edward, tell me! Who is she to make Tristen bring you back down so quickly? After all didn't he send you away for a reason? So two have brought you back there must be something important he wants you to do which must involve the girl or one of the other three there. Otherwise you wouldn't have showed up at the park and interfered in are fight. So tell me what's going on." Rick said looking directly at Edward and not taking his eyes off him.

"Its funny Rick I never have pegged you for one who thinks the way you just demonstrated, I would have thought Joe would be that kind of person yet here you are. Funny, very amusing."

"I don't see what's so funny."

"Have you always thought this way and kept it hidden from everyone else. After all you are, suppose to be the loud unruly person and for as long as I have known you that is, how you've acted, that is in tell now." Edwards's eyes were fixed on Rick, now as Rick stared him down. "Yes very funny."

Rick didn't say anything he just continued to stare at Edward.

"Edward, tell me what I want to know." Rick finely said, but this was nothing short of a demand.

Edward looked away trying to decide if he should tell him anything about Nessa or the other two. If Tristan found out the he had said anything to Rick about this then he probably wouldn't hold his anger back, who knows this time he might actually get away with killing him this time. Memories flashed in front of his eyes---

It had happened one year ago but he still remembered every second on that day as if it had happened only a few hours ago. He'd just walked into the main house when he saw Sam sitting in front of a door, as if he was waiting for someone.

"Hey Sam what are you doing here?"

"I've actually been waiting for you Ed."

"Really, why have you been waiting for me?"

"Edward I want you to tell me about my older brother."

And Edward had told Sam about his older brother, but somehow Tristan had found out. He'd beaten Edward nearly to death and then sent him away. It was only now that Tristan had finely called Edward back.

"Fine if you can keep a secret then I'll tell you. Well Rick can you keep a secret?" Edward asked looking Rick in the face.

"Of course I can keep a secret." Rick told him stubbornly.

"Ok Nessa we have been trying to keep track of for---Well a while. She is apart of the Yakima Family only she is not possessed by one of the sprites. Instead she has acquired special powers. We don't know how she ended up getting her powers. We have a clue though. We think there's something in the genes or in the DNA." Edward explained.

"But how did she get away in the first place?"

"Her parents found out about what we were doing. So they took Nessa and hid her away. Since then we have tried to locate her, but haven't been able to in tell now. The parents came back, but would not tell us what they did with her. We didn't have any way of finding her, so we stopped looking only keeping an eye on the parents just in case they tried to contact her."

"So you're now trying to get her back." Rick asked curiously.

"Exactly."

"What about Riku and Kyla?" Rick asked wanting to know how they fit into this.

"The same as Nessa." Edward said just as Amy came out of the kitchen.

"Ok the tea is ready. Is everyone ready? Oh ya I also made some snacks." Amy announced smiling, as she and Larry entered the room both carrying a tray.

"Good. I'm thirsty and hungry." Joe said coming back into the room. Travis following Amy, as she and Larry entered the dinning room.

* * *

Tossing and turning Nessa lay on her bed trying, but failing to sleep.

"Why am I so nervous about going to school tomorrow?" Nessa asked thinking Kyla was already asleep.

"Maybe you're nervous because you haven't been to school in over a year." Kyla said stating the obvious

"Could be, I doubt it is though. Hey Kyla, why haven't you protested about me not going to school before, why have you waited tell now to say something?" Nessa asked curious.

"I don't know, I guess it just got to me, that's all. Now go to sleep. You're going to need it." She told Nessa.

"Ok night. See you in the morning." Nessa said closing her eyes and hoping for sleep to take her.

That morning.

"Nessa wake up! Come on get up, its time to get up." Kyla yelled.

"OK. Ok, I'm up. I'm up. What's going on?" Nessa asked sleepily.

"Hello! You are supposed to be going to school. Where are the papers so you can get in?"

"Oh right! I forgot. The papers I have. What time is it?" Nessa asked jumping out of bed.

"You have a half hour to get ready, so no real hurry. Riku and I are already to go. Oh and he said breakfast will be ready in five."

"Ok I'll be out in a minuet." Nessa informed her.

"Oh ya I almost forgot at these schools they wear uniforms. Boys wear pants, girls wear skirts, see ya in a minuet." Kyla said running out of the room trying to suppress her giggles.

"Wait! Hey, come back here. What do you mean? She better not mean I'm supposed to wear a girl's uniform. Or this thing ends now." Nessa said getting ready.

* * *

"Ok breakfast is ready. Is everyone ready to eat because there is plenty?" Amy called.

"Sure, but I can't stay to long I have to go in early today." Joe told her.

"Why are you going in so early?" Travis asked looking at Joe.

"We have a lot of planning to do for the fair coming up." Joe explained.

"Oh I almost forgot about the fair coming up. I've been so preoccupied with work I forgot all about it." Amy said.

"Oh who cares about a stupid fair anyway?" Rick commented out loud.

"But Rick the fair is really fun. How can you not like it? You get to ride the rides and go on rides that make you sick. Or rides that scare you tell you cry. Come on Rick you have to go. If not for your own self-Rick then do it for me. Will you. Please?" Amy begged looking him in the eyes with a sad look.

"All right I'll go to the stupid fair. But I'm not saying I'll enjoy it." Rick agreed.

"Ha! Ha! Ya!" Amy said pleased with Rick's answer.

"I'll see you later Amy." Joe said as he grabbed something to eat and began to walk out the door.

"Hun? Ok good-bye Joe. See you after school." Amy said as Joe walked out the door.

"The game still continues." Travis laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about this time?" Rick said annoyed.

"Oh nothing, it's not like you would know anyway. You're too dense to see it." Travis told him a smile on his joking face.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, hun?"

"Well he's basically calling you stupid Rick." Amy informed him.

"I know that, you don't have to explain it to me!" Rick yelled.

"Oh sorry I just thought you meant you didn't know what he was talking about." Amy said shying away from the anger in Rick's voice.

"If I wanted your help then I would ask for it. OK?" Rick shouted.

"Ok I'll ask next time." Amy told him as she sat down.

"Really Rick I haven't seen you snap at Amy like that in a while. Don't you have any manners at all?" Travis said berating him.

"No it's ok. Really I don't mind." Amy said dejectedly.

"No it's not all right Amy. For once the snake is right. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm sorry." Rick apologized.

"Its ok I know you didn't mean to. Oh we better go or will be late for school. Just give me a moment to clean this up and we can go." Amy said standing up.

"No you two go ahead I'll clean this up for you Amy." Travis told her standing up and starting to gather up the dishes.

"No I couldn't let you. Really I'll get it." Amy said inflexibly.

"Come on Amy the damn snake is trying to be helpful instead of lazy. Let him, so we're not late." Rick argued.

"Ok if you're sure." Amy said giving in.

"Yes now go. And have fun at school."

"Ok we will. See you after school then. Bye!" Amy called to him as they walked out of the house.

"Come on!" Rick yelled at her as she fell behind waving bye at Travis.

* * *

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review on your way out!


End file.
